Tú
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Revelación de identidades un día antes de San Valentín?


-Tú...- murmuró el héroe con sus gatunos ojos abiertos de par en par, siendo el único de ellos con la suficiente fuerza para siquiera pronunciar palabra. Ladybug tan solo permanecía con su mirada fija en él y su boca ligeramente abierta.

Ninguno de ellos planeó esto. Ninguno de ellos planeó correr hacia una esquina mientras pronunciaban la invocación de su kwami y que su secuencia de transformación se coordinara para suceder en el momento justo en el que coincidían con su compañero en el apartado punto.

Un grito a la distancia les recordó el por qué habían acudido a su alter ego en primer lugar y encendió una especie de interruptor en la mente de la chica, quien como de forma automática le dio la espalda a Cat Noir si expresión facial alguna y se lanzó a la acción. Incapaz de hacer nada más que imitarla, este simplemente le siguió.

La nula comunicación directa y el escaso intercambio de miradas complicó las cosas durante la batalla contra Le Mime, si es que tal cosa era posible. Ladybug fue impactada un par de veces por el villano, pero su orgullo le hacía levantarse con prisa antes de que su compañero acudiera en su ayuda.

Irónicamente, no fue sino hasta que fue él quien salió herido que la heroína realmente se molestó. Sacando todo lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas, hizo retroceder al bufón oponente hasta neutralizarle y hacerlo huir de ahí. Ni siquiera ella podía responderse a sí misma que fue lo que sucedió en ese momento.

Rápidamente volteó hacia el caído chico, solo para darse cuenta de que este ya no se encontraba en el suelo donde lo vio desfallecer. Al encontrarse sola, no tuvo ya las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. La impresión del descubrimiento previo y la exhaustiva batalla finalmente habían drenado hasta la última gota de su resistencia.

Su agitada respiración se vio frenada con una inhalación de sorpresa al sentir tras ella un cuerpo recostarse al suyo, pero en cuanto vio aquellas enguantadas manos negras con garras rodear su cuerpo, una por el torso y otra sobre su vientre, se dejó ir hacia atrás. Su cabeza terminó sobre lo que ella dedujo como su hombro y luego confirmó cuando él reposó también su cabeza hacia ella, quedando una mejilla al lado de la otra.

-Tú...- murmuró ella como una respuesta tardía al impacto del momento vivido varios minutos atrás. Ante esto, él la sujetó con más fuerza.

Mas el dulce momento tuvo que ser interrumpido por la advertencia del anillo del chico que se quedaba sin energía. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Cat Noir miró alarmado la joya y luego a la chica.

-Lady, yo...

-Ve.- susurró ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero tú...

-Estaré bien. Pondrás en peligro tu identidad si no te vas ahora.- recalcó ella. El muchacho con una expresión de melancolía unió rápidamente su frente con la de la chica antes de dejar el lugar. Tan solo unos segundos después, ella también se retiró.

Un alterado joven rubio regresó al lugar unos instantes después, pero al no hallarla por ningún lado, dejó caer sus hombros.

-Relájate, chico. Ella realmente se veía tan agotada como tú. Además, no fue para nada la impresión de descubrir tu identidad secreta antes de la pelea. Y no la culpo. Yo también me asustaría al ver tu fea cara en cualquier momento.- concluyó el kwami entre risas. Su portador lo miró con una expresión asesina.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión respecto a esto, pero gracias por nada de todas formas...

-Cuando quieras.- respondió.- Ven, vamos a casa. Así te relajas y piensas que hacer para ella mañana.

-¿Hacer para ella mañana?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-Si. Esto no cambia nada. Aún la amas, ¿cierto?- Félix miró en dirección opuesta, donde unos instantes atrás se aferró a la chica.  
-Con toda mi alma.  
-Bien. También sabes qué día es mañana, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? No. ¿Qué sucede mañana?- el kwami golpeó su frente con frustración.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé...

Una nerviosa Brigitte caminaba a toda prisa hacia el interior de su academia intentando evitar contacto visual con aquellos a su alrededor a fin de que su mirada no se topara accidentalmente con la de su eterno pretendiente y obsesión.

No es que ya no le quisiera, para nada. Si acaso lo del día anterior la había hecho sentirse más cerca de él. Pero al mismo tiempo había complicado el acercarse al chico sin que a su mente vinieran todos aquellos recuerdos del gatuno súper héroe intentando conseguir un lugar en su corazón. Todas esas rosas, palabras dulces y melosas y su terrible,en realidad terrible, intento de poesía que le dedicó con las más nobles intenciones.

Pero como si juntarse tanto tiempo con el mayor portador de la mala suerte de París le hubiera contagiado un poco de su especialidad, su caminata sin cuidado le hizo chocar su cabeza con el pecho de justo aquel que buscaba evitar.

Más sonrojada de lo que pudiera haber estado en toda su vida, levanta la mirada para ver al rubio con una mirada anormalmente expresiva para él.

-F-Félix...- murmuró a quien al escuchar su nombre mostró una sonrisa. Tomando aire profundamente, se inclinó frente a ella sobre una rodilla e imitando a su propio alter ego le mostró a la chica una bella rosa.

-Brigitte, mi lady.-dijo con su voz más sensual.- ¿serías hoy mi valentin?

La pobre muchacha ya no sabía que se le hacía más inusual en ese momento. Si la pose de su amado, la rosa o esa voz que hacía temblar sus rodillas. Abrió la boca para intentar responder, pero en lugar de palabras, por alguna razón halló más conveniente salir corriendo de allí, no sin antes regresar un momento y besar esporádicamente al rubio.

No hace falta mencionar que este tan solo quedó más impresionado y confundido de lo que había estado desde la revelación de sus identidades. La campana de inicio de clases regresó su mente al presente.

Poniéndose de pie, intentó ignorar las miradas de sorpresa de aquellos a su alrededor, quienes desde luego no tenían ni una pista de lo que pasaba, y se dirigió a su salón. Intentaba encontrar una razón para la reacción de Brigitte, cuyas opciones iban desde que no tuviera claros sus sentimientos ahora o simple le hubiera rechazado. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, ¿quien la culparía de elegir esto último? Mas colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios para recordar ese fugaz beso, pudo descartar con facilidad ambas teorías.

No la vio en el resto de el día. No iban en la misma clase, por eso sería comprensible. Pero ella ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia en los recesos.

Aquello le llevó a resignarse de que pasaría, como cada año, solo en el día de San Valentín. Cuando de pronto...

-¡Félix!- oyó a alguien exclamar. Apenas comenzaba a voltearse cuando un fuerte impacto lo tumbó. El responsable se aferraba ahora a su torso con fuerza.  
-¿Brigitte...?- susurró sorprendido. Con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, la mencionada se levantó lo justo para poder verle de frente.

-¡Oh, cielos! En serio, en serio, en serio lamento haberte dejado allí esta mañana. Yo... no pensé que quisieras verme hoy y planeé evitarte, por eso dejé tu obsequio de San Valentín en casa. Pero cuando apareciste con esa rosa y, oh, por los miraculous, ESA sonrisa, me sentí terrible. Supe que tenía que traerte esto de inmed...

Aquel acelerado discurso de disculpa y sus incontrolables ganas de probar sus labios una vez más, motivaron a Félix a callarle con un beso. No fue nada planeado, tan solo se inclinó un poco hacia el frente. El resultado no fue difícil conseguirlo, después de todo ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Intentando imitar las acciones de la propia chica hace un rato, procuró que aquel acto fuera tan solo un beso corto, pero no esperaba que las agallas que poseía Brigitte ahora frente a él le impulsaran a lanzarse contra su cuerpo de nuevo para tumbarlo una vez más en el suelo e invadir su boca.

Y vaya que había dejado una marca en él aquella tarde. No solo en su corazón, claro está, sino también en todo su rostro. Félix tuvo que hace milagros para ingresar a su casa y llegar hasta su habitación sin que ninguna de las otras personas presentes en la vivienda se percataran de las mil y una marca de besos de labial esparcidas en su rostro.

Una vez que estuvo seguro en su alcoba, cerró la puerta y se recostó a la misma, dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

-Es oficial. Amo aún más a esa chica...-murmuró con una sonrisa naciendo en su rostro.

-Lástima que no se lo hayas demostrado.- comentó Plagg levitando hasta su mochila.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Félix volteando hacia él.

-Apenas respondiste a sus cariños, pero... esa parte creo que puede ser justificada. Es decir, básicamente ella te devoró.- El muchacho se sonrojó al escuchar esto.- Y además...

Los ojos azules de su portador se abrieron de par en par el ver como el kwami sacaba de su mochila el prendedor de rosa que planeaba darle a la chica.

-Oh, cielos...- dijo frustrado.

-Parece que no mienten cuando dicen que el amor te hace un idiota. Planeaste eso toda la noche para finalmente traerlo de vuelta a casa en lugar de dárselo a tu amada.- rió Plagg. De pronto una silueta rojiza se deslizó fugazmente frente a su ventana, inspirando una gatuna sonrisa en Félix.

-Eso se puede arreglar...

-O tus habilidades de gato discreto decrecen o realmente estoy volviéndome buena para detectarte.- dijo Ladybug con un todo juguetón mientras volteaba para encontrarse con su compañero y amor.

-Podría ser que tu corazón me reconoce y te indica avisa cuando estoy cerca, así puedes recibirme con tus brazos abiertos.- respondió Cat Noir una vez que se acercó lo suficiente para tomar delicadamente el mentón de la chica con su mano.

No importaba cuantas veces él hubiera hecho uso previo de ese gesto. Este, acompañado ahora del conocimiento de su identidad secreta, volvía las mejillas de la heroína carmín cual su máscara. Intentando emparejar un poco el campo de juego, se lanzó hacia él para depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios, tras el cual el joven se inclinó hacia ella para retenerla cerca suyo en un abrazo.

-¿T-Te gustaron los...?

-¿Chocolates?- concluyó él la pregunta de la muchacha.- Sí. Gracias, Brigitte.- añadió con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus frentes una vez más. Un risilla se coló de entre los labios de ella.- Ahora...- dijo él mientras le mostraba el accesorio que planeó entregarle.- Es mi turno.

Peinando con ternura su flequillo hacia un lado, colocó el prendedor para retener su cabello allí. Ladybug levantó su mano para sentir el objeto, antes de que Cat Noir tomara la misma para besarla cual caballero.

-¿Félix...?- murmuró.

-Feliz día de San Valentín.- respondió este con un grave tono más característico de su identidad secreta. La chica le sonrió.

-Feliz día de San Valentín.- dijo antes de ser rodeada por la espalda con un brazo del joven para acercarla más a sí y fundir sus labios en un dulce beso.

 _He aquí la cursilería obligatoria anual. Originalmente quería utilizar el fic de San Valentín para ingresar a un nuevo fandom, pero por cuestión de tiempo y falta de imaginación, os presento mi primer Feligette._

 _¡Un beso enorme a todos y que tengan un bonito día!_


End file.
